Just a bad dream
by PuckleberryPez
Summary: It's seems like a tragedy will separated them. ONE SHOT


_I don't own Glee, If I had Puckleberry will be endgame and Pezberry will be best friends._

Today was pretty intense to me. I'm exhausted, and that fight with Noah it-it's was too much to stand it. I can't believe after all we've been through thing end up this way.

_-Noah!_

_-What Berry?_ In that moment I knew for sure something was wrong, he only calls me Berry when he is really pissed with me. He is always so sweet with me that when he have this moments I really don't know what to do. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing comes out.

_-What you want Berry? You call me for nothing?_

_-I-I just don't understand Noah… what do I did wrong this time?_

_- What you think? Look I gave myself completely to you, but seems that's it's not enough. You are always push me away. I can't go on pretending that's okay when it's not at all. Every time you sing a duet with Finn, the tension between you two it's so obvious. Everyone in glee club notice it. You think is easy to me watch this? Damn I'm so fucking tired. I just can't Rachel… I just can't do this anymore Rachel._

He walked away from her devasted. She stayed there on the parking lot motionless, in pieces, without believe what just happens. She hears someone call her name, she knew who was.

Santana and Brittany come close to her and saw her crying.

_-Rach honey what happens? Britt asked her._

_-He broke up with me.. and I don't know what to do. He thinks I still have feelings for Finn. But I don't I swear. I just don't know how to prove this to him. When he left me he took my heart with him._ (She can't talk anymore because of the tears).

_-I'm gonna kill him. I can't believe he did this with you. I'm gonna show him how we do in Lima Heights._ Santana was furious, she hates see Rach that way. Santana always protected Rachel and Brittany with her life, Rachel was like a sister to her and Brittany was her girlfriend since ever. San Britt Rach and Puck always hang out together, they was like family, them always support each other.

They stayed there together without saying a word for almost 5 minutes. Britt like always was the one who break the silence.

_- Honey everything's gonna be okay, you have me and San, besides you guys love each._

_-I know Britt, but that's the problem I never told him how I really feel about him, about us. I was too afraid that if I said would happened the same thing that happened with Finn. _

_-I know sweet but he is not like Finn. Not at all. Britt replies her._

_-Yeah Britt's is rigth, Rach._

_-You know what I think you should just tell him what you just tell me and San. _Brittany was very smart, but not everyone saw this. Just Rachel Puck and Santana see it clearly her intelligence. So every time Britt says something smart Santana linked pinkies, gives her a forhead kiss and say things like:

_-See Britt that's why you are my unicorn, because you are genius Britt._Rachel decides hear Brittany and Santana, and she go find Puck. She was on Noah's way home when she see a car accident but not a simple car, Noah's car. She jump off the car and run to see what she was afraid to see. Noah in the street, with blond all over him body. She put him head in her lap and start screaming.

_-No No No No, Noah look at me, don't leave me Noah, I can't live without you I can't live without my my Jewish, my sweet hot Jewish. I just can't live without the love of my life. I love you Noah. I love you so much._He smirk that smirk that always make her heart beating fastest,but this time didn't work, and then he says:

_-I love you Rach, I'll always will… and I promise to you that everything gona be okay. Just don't forget how much I love you._ That's was him last words.

Rachel shout: NOOOO. She open up her eyes, she was crying and shivering. She couldn't believe, Noah was dead, her Noah. She was in her room, she grabbed it her phone, but she knew was too late to call Britt or San, and her daddy were on a cruise incommunicado. So she decides to call to Noah, at least too hear him messege. She dialed him number she couldn't believe what her just heard, it was him.

_-Sup bb?_

_-Noah? _Her voice sounded like she was talking with a ghost.

_-Rach Are you okay bb?_

_-I guess was just a terrible dreaming, but I need to see you Noah, I really need to see you right now._

_-Rach bb calm down, I'll be there in 5._

She was so nervous , she couldn't stop cry, when she heard the bell she run down the stairs. She opened the door and pulled him in a hug so tight, then push him inside the house and threw him on the couch. She told him about the dream except for the I love you parts. He gives her a hundred forhead kisses and hug her even tight and said it was just a bad dream.

After this she lifted her head to look straight into him eyes and said

_-I love you Noah, I love you so much, you are the only one that I ever loved.I could stay in your arms forever_. He smirk and that smirk make her heart beat so fast that he actually could hear the sound, she realize that and start laugh.

He took her hands and put one in his heart and held the other.

_-Can you feel this? _She nods. _It only beat for you. Never forget this. I love you so much Rach and always will._

_-Sorry to take so long to say that to you._

_-Thank you Rach to make my life even better with this words._


End file.
